Bleach in the Americas
by Tophtwin3323
Summary: All the Soul Repaers in Japan have gotten a signal of a hollow attack. Only, it's not in Japan. It's in another Country on another Continent all together! How will Ichigo ad comany deal with fighting hollow and bounto in America? Read and find out.


**Bleach: To the United States!**

"Ichigo! There's a hollow attack!" Rukia Kuchiki's voice came from Ichigo Kurusaki's closet as it swung open and she jumped out in front of Ichigo "And it's not even in Japan... This is showing that there's an attack in... America?" She hit her phone twice and it still read 'San Fransisco California, USA' "We'd better go to Urahara..." She said and the two left, meeting up with Renji Abarai there along with Ganjyu and most of the captains of Soul Society's squads and those who Ichigo had met before that day.

"OK, what's going on exactly?" Ichigo asked, extremely confused

"We got a hollow alert all the way in California. That's never happened before" Toshiro said

"And I was just here for the sake of being here..." Ganjyu said

"Well, apparently we're all going to America" Urahara Kisuke said as he stood up and got fake passports for those without one.

"KEINZA! There is no fucking way I'm gonna do that you bitch!" Keila Bennet shouted at the soul reaper across from her before her subsititute soul reaper liscense started going off "Let's go" She said as she looked towards Keinza, and then her closet where Sekai Aneiz came out.

"I just got a call to stay here from Soul Society." She said "We have to be at the airport in two hours." She said as she got set and wrote on a board with a poorly drawn picture of a ghost

"What? That makes no sense at all..." Keinza Kilen said. She was the American division 6th squad vice captain of Soul Society and looked the mere age of 16. In reality, she was much older because she died when she was five and in Soul Society, everyone agers slower.

Ichigo and the group finally got to California and off the plane

"That was interesting..." Toshiro said as he got off. He was in his gigai, blue jeans and a more suit like top.

"It would've been better if my family didn't have to come..." Ichigo grumbled and saw three people in the distance holding a sign that read 'SS'. "That's them I'm guessing... Is that supposed to be a ghost?" He looked at the picture and eye twitched a little

"That's a good picture" Rukia said

Everyone else looked at Rukia as if she were crazy and simply walked over

"Ichigo!" Ichigo's father went for an attack to his head, only to be stopped by Ichigo "You still haven't told me the reason your with all these students on this trip or what it's about!" He shouted "And good stop son." He said after he was sent to the ground and his face by Ichigo

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA FATHER ARE YOU!?" Ichigo shouted. "Attacking me in the middle of a public place!?"

Toshiro looked from their fight to another fight going on with the girl who looked most likely to fight and her mother

"KEILA!" Keila's mother shouted as she went for a punch which Keila blocked criss crossed way and then flipped her onto her back

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She shouted at her mother.

"You have to be prepared for anything! Even if that means you have to be attacked by your mother in the middle of an airport!"

"Mom, your embaressing us..." Ken said as he leaned against a wall

"Don't say that! Mom'll be-" Yuki started

Keila's mom pulled out a picture of her dead husband and looked at it "Oh Josh! Our children are so cruel!" She said crying

"GET RID OF THAT DAMNED PICTURE!" Ken and Keila shouted

"Definetly them..." Ichigo said as he walked over with the group.

Keila Keinza Jezzebelle and Sekai looked over and waved

"Oi! Nice to see you again Urahara!" Jezzabelle said, her hat covering her eyes

"Oi! Good to see you too Jezz!" Urahara replied

Youroichi who was currently in cat form and Keith, currently in dog looked at each other in silence "..."

Keila and Ichigo looked at eachother "Sup" They said in unison.

A white haired female came out being tortured by a man came up "You must be Soul Society from Japan." She said "I'm Tara. tenth division captain." She stated

"I'm Kris. tenth squad vice captain" Kris said "Now, don't you think we should all go to the shop?" He said smiling as he swung an arm around Tara's shoulder

"Oi! Toshiro!" Matsumato's voice came from the plane exit "I told you to wake me up" She said with a small frown before she hugged her captain

"Captain Toshiro" Toshiro said

"I'm vice captain Matsumato." Matsumato replied before everyones phones started going off.

"Dad, Karin, Yuzu, the hotel is prepaid for. Just go there and hangout for a while! I need to take care of something!" Ichigo said as he ran off. Keila used a similar excuse with her mother and brothers and everyone ran off towards where the hollow was coming from.

Keila took out a teddy bear "Well it's about damned time you let me ou-" Connie started before Keila's hand was in her throat and took out the mod soul and popped it into her mouth. "Don't just reach into my mouth next time Keila!" She said

"Shut up Connie..." Keila growled in unison as Ichigo said 'Shut up Kon'

Kon and Connie both scowled, now in Keila and Ichigo's bodies.

The hollow came into view and it was huge. Almost as big as a menos grande

"Oh" Rukia said

"My" Toshiro gasped

"God" Ganjyu squeaked.

"These are the small fry and if you don't think you guys can handle it, whatever." Keinza stated as she also took spirit form. Her red hair was in a high ponytail and she had black glasses on top of her head, similar to Renji's.

"Keinza, just let them have a crack at a Californian hollow" Keila said as she held her sword on her back. It was as big as Ichigo's if not slightly bigger "Oh, this is Zamuro." She said as she held it out for them to see

Rukia looekd at all those who had already shown up "It's as though we've been doubled..." She said blinking. "And if you dont mind, I'll take care of this though I may need some help." She added.

"I'll be willing to help" Sekai said. The two jumped into the air "KIDO 4! WHITE LIGHTNING BLAST!" They shouted in unison and the hollow still stood

"This isn't good!" Rukia said as she landed on her feet. She got to drawing with Sekai and they showed the group what they drew

"Apparently, the hollow from Japan and america have somehow combined to make more powerful hollows" Sekai said as he held up a picture of tw angry rabbits creating a rabid rabbit

"Which means most all of the good spirits and demi hollows have come as well" Rukia held up a picture of two good bunnies and two sad bunnies making emo like and super happy bunnies

Ichigo and Keila ripped the pictures out of their hands "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THOSE DAMNED CRAPPY DRAWINGS!?" They shouted

Sekai and Rukia both scowled at the two before hitting them on the head hard.

Kon and Connie jumped from roof to roof before finding Chad, Cristy, Orihime and Donald "Guys!" They shouted in unison

"What is it?" Cristy and Chad asked in their usual monotone voices

"Ichigo/Keila is fighting a hollow that seems to have combined with hollows of where your from and their morepowerful then ever before!" Kon and Connie replieed in unison. They then dragged the four to where the fight was.

Uryu and Ariel had become aquainted by this time

"So, your the last Quincy in America?" Uryu asked

"Yes." Ariel replied. She then sensed trouble "Let's go" She said and the two ran off and caught up with Connie Kon and the others.

The group soon got to the fight and then Connie and Kon both left

Chad and Cristy both concentrated and then armour covered their right arm to make it more powerful

Donald took off two braclets he had on and threw them into the air while Orihime concentrated on her hair pieces.

"This better be an emergency" Tsubaki and Luna said in their usual rude tones

"Over there!" Donald and Orihime both pointed

"Well then what're you waiting for!?"

"Tsubaki/Luna!" Donald and Orihime said in unison before saying all they had to "I REJECT!" Tsubaki and Luna went flying at the hollow and merely scratched it.

"W-wha!?" The two sprites said in unison

"Oh no!" Orihime and Donald said

Chad and Cristy sent an energy blast each at the hollow, also barely scratching it "What? This isn't anything like what we've faced before.." They said in unison

"Guess it's our turn then" Ichigo and Keila said a they took their zanpaku-tos off their backs

"ZANGETSU/ZAMURO!" They shouted in unison and destroyed the hollow

"Ichigo Kurusaki" Ichigo introduced

"Keila Bennet" Keila replied, introducing herself. "We can go to my familys hotel. It was my dads idea to get one." She added

"Wait. Bennet Hotel?" Ichigo guessed

"Yeah"

"We're already staying there for the trip. Rukia stated as she walked out, her blue dress flowing in the wind a little.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
